


Girl In Amber

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Er hatte immer gewusst, was er da aß. Was sie aßen, die gesichtslosen Männer, die aus dem Wald und aus der Finsternis gekommen waren. Es gab nichts, woran er sich eindeutig erinnern konnte. Und alles, woran er halb glauben konnte, war auf der Treppe eingesperrt worden. In einem Tanzschritt, der eine Ewigkeit dauern sollte.Hannibal Lecter baut seinen Palast auf einem Grab und sie lebt und stirbt in jedem Zimmer, in jedem Gedanken. Mischa.





	Girl In Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Da es das "Hannibal"-Fandom ist, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob eine Warnung vor dem Thema Kannibalismus wirklich nötig ist, aber here we go, ihr seid gewarnt worden. Irgendwie eine Songfiction zu "Girl In Amber" by Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds.

**Girl in amber trapped forever, spinning down the hall**

  
  
Klassisch nannten manche seinen Kleidungsstil. Klassische Musik hörte er mit besonderer Vorliebe und die klassische Bildung hatte ihn schon als Jungen angesprochen. Rhetorische Lehrbücher stapelten sich neben ihrem Kamin und irgendwann, als es kein Brennholz mehr gab, begannen sie damit die Bücher zu verfeuern. Als er Quintilian hatte brennen sehen, war ihm klar geworden, was Verfall bedeutete. Verfall der Ideale. Verfall der alten Mächte.  
  
Zu Anfang mochte es nur ein Tick, ein Impuls, gewesen sein, doch im Nachhinein hatte es ihm seinen Verstand gerettet. Ihn bewahrt vor der Verrohung durch seine brach liegende Umwelt. Sein Gedankenpalast. Das erste Zimmer hatte er müde, halb verhungert auf dem Boden ihres zerstörten Gartenhauses liegend erbaut.  
  


_Some go and some stay behind_  
_Some never move at all_

  
  
Es war fast leer. Nur ein Ofen war darin, der niemanden wärmte. Dann folgte ein zweiter Raum und ein Flur. Darin verstaute er die Kinderbücher, all die schönen Geschichten, die er kannte und noch nicht vergessen hatte, während er in ihre halb toten Augen starrte.  
Ein zweites Stockwerk kam dazu und eine Treppe. Und auf der Treppe tanzte sie, für immer gefangen zwischen dem Erdgeschoss, in dem er seine Kindheit und die bunten Bilder einiger Sommer verwahrte, und dem ersten Stockwerk, das voller Blut war.  
  
Er hatte immer gewusst, was er da aß. Was sie aßen, die gesichtslosen Männer, die aus dem Wald und aus der Finsternis gekommen waren. Sie waren nicht immer Wildlinge gewesen, sie wussten, dass man ein kleines Mädchen bestatten musste. Doch sie taten es nicht, denn es gab nichts, was noch in einen Sarg gehört hätte. Nichts, was man hätte vergraben und mit einem Grabstein ehren können.  
  
Es gab nichts, woran er sich eindeutig erinnern konnte. Und alles, woran er halb glauben konnte, war auf der Treppe eingesperrt worden. In einem Tanzschritt, der eine Ewigkeit dauern sollte. Ein Menschenleben lang. Ihre schmalen Arme hatte sie über ihren Kopf gehoben, ihre knochigen Schultern waren gespreizt wie die Flügel eines Vogels und ein Bein war angehoben wie bei einer innehaltenden Ballerina.  
  


_Girl in amber trapped forever, spinning down the hall_  
_Let no part of her go unremembered, clothes across the floor_

  
  
Waren ihre Augen blau gewesen wie seine eigenen? Oder braun wie die seiner Mutter? Welche Farbe hatte ihr Haar gehabt? Er wusste es nicht mehr, doch auf den Holzdielen der Treppe lag ein bernsteinfarbener Teppich und in ihrer bewegungslosen Ruhelosigkeit erinnerte sie ihn an eine kleine, handgeschliffene Bernsteinskulptur, die einen jeden malerisch wortlos grüßte, der seinen Palast betrat.  
  
Sein Palast. Er war nur der Erbauer, sie war die Königin. Mischa.  
  
„Schmeckt es Ihnen, Doktor?“ Es war ihm unbegreiflich, warum er sich darauf eingelassen hatte sich von ihr bekochen zu lassen. Alana Bloom mochte eine schöne Frau sein und einmal eine begabte Psychiaterin werden, aber eine gute Köchin war sie nicht.  
  
Er nickte, weil ihre Augen golden funkelten und, weil sie ihm gefiel. Hauptsächlich jedoch, weil er ihr gefallen wollte. Wenigstens an diesem Abend.  
  
Das Zimmer, das Alana bewohnte, hatte helle, champagnerfarbene Wände und war nicht sehr üppig möbliert. In seiner Mitte stand ein Himmelbett, kitschig und aus einem zweitklassigen Film übernommen, den er mit ihr gesehen hatte, und darauf lag sie. Nackt, stöhnend und summend zugleich.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte, ihr Telefon, und er zuckte zusammen, obwohl er sich nicht erschreckt hatte. Die junge Frau, seine Schöpfung, stand auf und murmelte eine hastige Entschuldigung. Sie nuschelte nicht. Das gefiel ihm.  
  


_Girl in amber, long to slumber, shuts the bathroom door_  
_The phone, the phone, the phone it rings, it rings, it rings no more_

  
  
„Wie schaffen Sie es sich an all die Details zu erinnern, die Ihre Patienten Ihnen anvertrauen, Doktor Lecter?“ Sie war neugierig und gescheit im selben Moment. Es würde ihr niemals einfallen sich ihm überlegen zu fühlen, doch sie tat auch nicht so, als könnte er sie in allen Dingen des Lebens belehren. Abgesehen von ihren gastronomischen Fähigkeiten war sie eine einnehmende Person und für eine Sekunde erwog er das geheime Wort auszusprechen. Palast.  
  
Doch damit würde er die Königin schänden.  
  
Mischa, die stumm und starr den Eingang bewachte – Königin und Wächterin zugleich – schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn erbarmungslos an. Wenn er ihr Geheimnis preisgeben würde, dann würde sie zersplittern. Nach und nach. Ins Vergessen hineintanzen.  
  
„Ich bin ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer.“  
  
„Und ein guter Lügner.“  
  
„Beschuldigen Sie Ihren Mentor gerade des Flunkerns, Alana?“ Während Sie ihm angebrannten Reis auftischen? Es gelang ihm sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Doch mit jedem Mal wurde es schwerer. Mit jeder Begegnung wurde sie älter und kühler. Und klüger.  
  
Auch er wurde älter und das Königreich in seinem Inneren wuchs, wurde unüberschaubarer und gebrechlicher. Gehörte mehr ihr, als ihm.  
  


_The song, the song, the song it spins since nineteen eighty-four_  
_The phone, the phone, the phone, it rings, the phone, it rings no more_

  
  
Alana verabschiedete sich mit einem zierlichen Lächeln von ihm und er machte ihr ein Kompliment für ihr Haar, nicht für ihre Kochkünste. Auf dem Heimweg folgte ihm ein Schimmer. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er die kleinen goldfarbenen Kreise, die neben ihm her rollten, doch, wenn er den Kopf zu ihnen wandte, dann sah er nichts als Vorgärten in der Dämmerung.  
  
Er hörte ein Summen, ein Lied, dessen Text er nicht kannte. Musik hatte keinen eigenen Raum, sie war im ganzen Haus verschwimmend vorhanden und einige systematische Aspekte - Noten, Kenntnisse über Instrumente - waren im Ostflügel untergebracht, doch die Lieder, die er kannte, waberten in den Treppenhäusern herum. Einige Stücke, die er seit seinen jüngsten Lebensjahren kannte, waren von ihr verschluckt worden und nur, wenn er dem bernsteinfarbenen Mädchen, an dessen Körper kein Fleisch mehr war, ganz nahe kam, dann konnte er sie wieder hören.  
  


_The song, the song it's been spinning now since nineteen_

  
  
Im Gegensatz zu den Liedern hatte jeder Geschmack seinen Platz gefunden. Kaninchen. Hühnchen. Fasan. Schwein. Rind. Lamm. Mann. Frau. Fasan. Verräter. Landstreicher. Fisch. Aal. Alles hatte seinen Raum, seine natürliche, ursächliche Umgebung. Jede Geliebte, die er geschmeckt hatte, hatte ihre Nische gefunden und er konnte sich mühelos an jede Frau erinnern, die er gekostet hatte.  
  
Er konnte sich an den Schimmel des feucht gewordenen Brotes erinnern, das auf seiner Kinderzunge zu Bröckchen zerfallen war und von dem er Magenschmerzen bekommen hatte.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht an die Süße ihres Mundes erinnern, den sie verzweifelt auf seine Wange gepresst hatte, als die Fremden an der Tür geklopft hatten. Sie war steril, den Begriff hatte er im Laufe seines Studiums sicherlich öfter als hundert Mal gehört und er war perfekt auf seine Erinnerungen an sie anzuwenden. Steril. Sicher und stumpf verpackt. Keine Kanten, an denen sich seine Seele schneiden konnte.  
  


_And if you want to bleed, just bleed_  
_And if you want to bleed, just bleed_

  
  
Es gab keinen Gedanken, dem er folgen konnte, ohne vor ihr zu stehen. Es gab kein Wort, das er aussprechen konnte, ohne ihr zu begegnen. Es gab keinen Traum, den er träumen konnte, in dem sie ihn nicht wie ein Schatten, ein Schimmer, ein Blitz verfolgt hätte.  
  
Es gab nichts, was er kosten konnte, ohne sie zu schmecken.  
  


_And if you want to bleed, don't breathe a word_  
_Just step away and let the world spin_

  
  
Er hatte sich damit arrangiert, dass alles, was er empfand und in sich wiederfand, ihr gehörte und manchmal schloss er die Augen, ging in sich und bewunderte die perfekte Pirouette, die sie im Begriff war zu drehen, und die sie niemals vollenden würde. 


End file.
